


Of Washers and Dog Treats

by Fandom_Trash_15



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Fluff, M/M, Werewolf Shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 06:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20688713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Trash_15/pseuds/Fandom_Trash_15
Summary: Matt just shakes his head. “You’re not a very good pet owner."





	Of Washers and Dog Treats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GemmaRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/gifts).

Matt watches Shiro slump into the couch, looking bedraggled and exhausted. Setting his phone on the counter, he makes his way to the couch and gives Shiro a light kiss on the forehead. Shiro hums in appreciation.

“You’re going to need to take a look at the washer...again,” Shiro says, embarrassed. Matt sighs. This is the third time he’s had to fix the washing machine after Shiro’s transformations since they moved in together a year ago. At least the dryer’s safe this time...hopefully. “We’re also going to need new carpeting, too,” Shiro adds, not even looking at his boyfriend.

“Whatever you’ve been doing to entertain your wolf side doesn’t seem to be working,” Matt says, as he makes his way back to the kitchen. Shiro just stairs after, blinking.

“Entertain? My wolf side?” he asks quietly. Matt pauses in the doorway and looks back at Shiro.

“Yeah, if you’re going to lock yourself in the basement during your transformation, you should include some sort of enrichment? Like you would for any other kind of animal?” Matt says slowly, watching Shiro’s reaction and the dawning realization.

“Well, shit. The rampant destruction makes so much more sense now! The wolf has no mental stimulation so it starts destroying things because its bored!” Shiro exclaims. Matt just face palms.

“Seriously? How have you not thought of that before?! So, after breakfast, we’re going to the store and getting things for next month. How about a treat ball or a frozen Kong? What are your thoughts on sniffing out treats?” He’s starting to get a bit excited for this. Shiro stands and lumbers over to lean on him.

“Calm down. We’ll figure this out later today. Breakfast, and the washer come first. We have a month before the next full moon to pick things out,” Shiro says and kisses Matt’s cheek. Matt smiles and the duo walk into the kitchen to prepare a big breakfast and to start planning.

Matt goes into the basement that afternoon and takes in the mess left by a very bored wolf with no way to get out and do what nature intended for wolves to do. With a sigh he makes his way over to the laundry area, taking a closer look at the broken machine and starts tinkering with it. After half an hour, Shiro joins Matt in the basement, bringing trash bags and a broom to start working on the non essential mess. Another hour later finds Shiro tying up the last of the trash bags and Matt giving up with a kick to the now useless pile of junk.

“There’s no saving it this time,” he informs his werewolf. Shiro slumps into himself at this prognosis.

“Sorry. I’ll start looking into getting a new one.” Matt sighs and gives him a hug.

“It’s ok Takashi. We’ve been meaning to find a better one anyways. It’s probably part of why you broke it as a wolf, now that I think about it. We’ve been saying that for months now,” he says with a small smile. Matt leans up and gives Shiro a quick peck before turning back to the broken machine. The couple work together to get all the trash and broken things out of the basement.

Over the next few weeks, Shiro and Matt take to looking at catalogs and different pet store websites to decide what to get for Shiro’s next transformation. They also go into stores and talk with the sales people, asking about what products would be good for the “wolf-dog” they’re planning on adopting. Compiling all the information and making decisions, the couple is finally ready to entertain Shiro’s wolf side a week before the next full moon.

“Okay, now all we need to do is stock up on food,” Matt says, just a few days till the full moon. Shiro tilts his head in question. Matt sighs. “You gotta protein load to avoid ravening. Beef, chicken, fish-whatever, just lots of it. I notice every morning after that the change takes a lot out of you, and the wolf will go out hunting for it if you don’t provide.” Shiro hums in understanding. Matt just shakes his head. “You’re not a very good pet owner. How did you survive this long without me?” he asks, mostly joking.

“Well, the lycanthropy is actually just a few years older than our relationship. And I was running with a pack that wasn’t really the best group of people, but were really good wolves,” Shiro answers honestly, a little embarrassed. Matt gives him a hug before dragging him back to the couch so they can cuddle and start a Star Trek marathon that they both end up falling asleep to.

The day of the full moon, Matt bans Shiro from the basement so that he can hide the treats, justifying it by saying that Shiro will remember where he put them if he helps. Shiro just rolls his eyes and starts checking some of the food that they had started slow cooking the night before. The kitchen smell so good, he’s practically got drool running down his chin. When Matt is finished hiding the treats and making sure all the approved toys are out of the packaging, he finds Shiro eating a mountain of food off one of their bigger plates. He just shakes his head with a smile and makes his own plate, joining his boyfriend at the table.

Hours later, Shiro can feel the change begin, interrupting another Star Trek binge. With a groan, Shiro stands and wobbles his way to the basement. Matt follows, helping him down the steps as cramps and growing pains get worse. At the bottom of the stairs, he helps Shiro strip and slowly walks back up the stairs with the clothes. He tries to watch more Star Trek, but it just doesn’t hold his attention, so he goes to listen for Shiro at the basement door. He doesn’t really hear anything, so after a while he goes up to their shared bedroom and calls it a night.

The next morning Matt wakes up to find Shiro already up and about, warming up leftovers from the night before. Matt has to pause in the doorway and watch, because Shiro is actually acting...chipper, which is downright weird for the day after a full moon.

“Who are you and what did you do to my boyfriend?” he asks, deadpan. Shiro laughs and turns to Matt with a smile.

“Nothing happened, except for a satisfied wolf,” he explains. Matt hums and goes over to the coffee pot. “So no more rampant destruction from a bored wolf?” he teases. Shiro sighs, but nods.

“Good. We can’t afford for you to keep destroying our crappy appliances and ugly furnishings.” Shiro laughs again and Matt smiles into his fresh cup of coffee.


End file.
